Here For You
by AboveMillions
Summary: What happens when Loren's dad decides to come back fourteen years later? Who will help her at a time like this? Eddie of course! One-shot R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm a crazy Loren and Eddie lover! I'm waiting for some more stories to come about them but it's taking too long! So here's on for ya! Hope you like it!**

Loren was sitting in her room video chatting with Mel. She had nothing better to do while waiting for Max and Eddie. Max and Eddie decided to spend some time with the Tates. So for the passing time Loren was video chatting. Mel was in the middle of a story about her Aunt Beth until the doorbell rang. Loren's head shot up and turned to the door almost instantly.

"That must be Eddie and Max. See ya later Mel." She said waiting for her friends goodbye.

"Later Lo. Have fun!" She said waving violently with a big smile plastered on her face.

Loren laughed at her very outgoing friend then shut her laptop. Once she got to the door she yelled to her mom that she's got the door. Once she opened it she had a look of confusion on her face. It wasn't Eddie and Max. It was a guy who she's never seen before.

"Uh may I help you?" Loren asked politely. The man smiled.

"Loren?" He said more of a question then a statement.

"Yea?" She said slowly obviously confused.

"Hi. I'm Mike. I'm you father." He said still smiling.

Loren's eyes grew huge and it felt like her feet were glued to the floor. She couldn't move what so ever.

"Loren who's at the do-" Nora was cut off by looking at the door to only see her ex. Mike.

"Mike?" She asked in disbelief.

"Hello Nora. You look beautiful." Mike commented.

"Uh thanks. W-why don't you come in." She said moving to the side for Mike to enter.

He gladly accepted. Once he reached the inside he examined it. When he sat down with Nora and Loren sitting across from him.

"What are you doing here?" Nora finally spoke after a few moments of awkwardness.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for any pain I put you and Loren through. I want to come back into your life. I want to get to know my daughter. I would like a second chance." Mike pleaded.

"Don't you think it's a little late for that? After fourteen years _now_ you decide to apologize? How selfish can you be? First you leave then you come running back. How did you think that would work huh? We would just let you back into our life? No! You left us and broke mom's heart and left me to grow up without a dad! I'm done!" Loren suddenly burst.

She got up to walk out and halfway to the lawn her mom stopped her.

"Loren! Wait!" Her mom called after her.

Loren turned around with anger in her eyes. She shook her head still processing what has happened in the last 10 minutes. Little did she know that Max and Eddie were behind her.

"No! He has _no_ right to come here fourteen years later and say he's sorry and wants to start over! Did he really think I was going to let him come back! I can't trust him! Because I know if I get too close he'll just leave again and were does that leave us? In the _exact _same spot we were in a couple years ago! I can't go through that again! I can't and I won't! I'm sorry mom but I won't let him back into my life!" Loren burst with anger.

She turned around and just walked past Eddie and Max. She heard Eddie call her name but she ignored it and ran to her and Eddie's spot. Once she got there she sat down and had a couple of tears run down her cheeks. After a few minutes she felt some one behind her. She turned around to fine the one and only Eddie Duran. She smiled weakly and turned back around. He sat next to her. Once he sat down Loren's head rested on his shoulder.

"Who was that guy? And why are you so mad at him?" Eddie asked.

"T-that was my d-dad." Loren said sniffling. She had a few more tears drop and on to his shoulder.

Eddie moved from their position after a little while and captured her face in his hands. She looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Hey. I will _not_ let anyone hurt you again got it?" He said with determination in his eyes.  
Loren smiled at how much he cared for her. That's one of the reasons why she loves him.

"Okay." She said softly with a small chuckle.

He leaned in and gave her a kiss to show that he meant it.

Meanwhile with Nora, Max and Mike Nora wanted to clear her head.

"Hey Nora." Max said sitting next to the frustrated mom.

"Hi Max. Max this is Mike. Mike this is Max." Nora said trying really hard to be polite to the man who broke her heart.

The two men shook hands along with a 'hi'. After a couple minutes Mike spoke.

"I should get going. Nice seeing you again Nora. Goodbye Max nice meeting you." And with that he left.

"Who was he?" Max asked after the door closed

"That was my ex." Nora replied simply.

Max was kind of angry.

"Well why didn't you tell me? I could have pounded his face in." Max relied with a small laugh trying to brighten up the mood. To his surprise Nora laughed.

"Well thanks. But he's gone now. And never coming back." She said looking at the door that Mike has just walked out of.

"Good because if he does, I'll make sure I'll pound his face in." Max relied jokingly.

The two adults laughed and waited for their kids to come back.


	2. Just a quick message

**Hey guys! This isn't a chapter. Like I said, this is a one-shot. Anyways, I know Loren's dad's name is Trent. I wrote this **_**before**_** we met her dad -.- I know everything about Hollywood Heights so don't say I don't watch the show. Now that, that is cleared, good day/night v.v**


	3. Chapter 3

**OH MY GOD! Guys! I know his name is Trent! I wrote this BEFORE we knew who Trent was! These are for those two guest who said so! ,**


End file.
